Flying Lessons
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Oneshot DMHG Draco comes across a rather amusing sight when he goes out to practice his flying skills on valentines day. Hermione ends up in the lake, and Draco ends up saving her...and kissing her?


**_Well, sorry for all of you who were looking forward to the next chapter of my twelve days of Christmas...I'll have it posted next weekend though. I had to write something for Valentines day though, so here you go. It kinda stinks, in my opinion though...maybe I didn't take enough time on it...whatever...I'll have to revise it sometime...but for now you got this. _**

**_Warning: I'll tell you this once...this is a oneshote...meaning it will NOT be continued, anything after this will have to be your imagination, not mine._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter cast, or world, but I do own this little idea._**

* * *

**_Flying Lessons_**

Draco watched with amused silver eyes as Granger gripped the handle of her broom like she could squeeze her safety and expertice out of the wooden stick.

The reason he found this so amusing was that she had yet to even kick off from the ground. It was obvious to him that she was terrified of the task she had set for herself.

Draco could already pick out a dozen things the girl was doing wrong, and he wondered where her two friends were, they should be here with her to make sure that she didn't hurt herself...or break what could only be Potters Firebolt.

Granger took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the take off. Draco chuckled a little at this, knowing that wouldn't help much.

The day was a perfect one for flying, which was why Draco was out there in the first place. Most everyone else had gone to Hogsmead for Valentines Day. Draco assumed that was where Potter and his little girlfriend was. There was no telling where the Weasel had slouched off to.

Hermione had obviously taken advantage of her friends absence and broom and headed out to practice.

Now Granger bent her legs, and Draco could instantly tell what was going to happen next. The girl kicked off the ground, probably intending to hover just off the ground.

Only, the momentum of her kick sent her rocketing upward, like a cork released from a shaken bottle.

Draco laughed aloud as the Gryffindor girl shriecked in alarm and clutched the broomhandle for dear life, flattening herself against it's length.

Big mistake, there. Now the broom shot forward at an incredible speed, eliciting another scream from it's rider.

Draco was laughing so hard he couldn't even breath, it was obvious to him Little Miss Perfect Granger had lost control of her borrowed broom.

In fact, she flew the broom right into the Lake.

There were tears of mirth in Draco's eyes as he moutned his own broom and headed towards the lake, fully intending to taunt her about her shabby flying.

He hovered over the lake, still chuckling, searching it's surface for the mudblood. Only, she didn't appear.

Draco landed on the shore, staring at the lake's glossy surface in puzzlement and...concern? Where was she?

A moment later Draco threw off his shirt and shoes and rushed into the water.

He dived under the liquid and began frantically searching for her. He found her a few moments later, motionlessly drifting to the underwater current. He gripped the girl's waist, and haulled her out of the water, his only thoughts on making sure she lived.

He laid her down on the ground next to his broom and looked at her pale face. Dread filled him, he'd have to give her mouth to mouth.

First thing's first, he decided, hoping to expell some of the liquid from her lungs on the off chance that she'd regain contiousness before he had to place his mouth anywhere near her's.

She started coughing up water, so he stopped, his hands lightly resting on the girl's stomach. Draco watched her face closely for any sign of life. None.

He gulped down his uneas and moved to breath into her mouth. It wouldn't be like a kiss, he assured himself. he was just trying to make her breath again. Besides, he father would never know, and even if it did get around, everyone would just think he was a knight-in-shinning armor...a hero.

The moment his lips touched Granger's, her eyes snapped open and she stared at him with wide gingerbread eyes. Draco froze for all of two seconds, but instead of pulling away (as he had fully indented on doing) he pressed his lips more firmly against her's.

He watched her eyes widen in shock as their predicament solidified in her brain.

So much for not kissing her.

Draco pulled away slightly, hovering over her like Prince Charming did over Sleeping Beauty. "Happy Valentines Day." He said breathlessly.

It came crashing down on him then, what he had just done and said. He jerked away from her, like he'd been burned. Draco shot one last, unreadable look down at the thouroughly shocked Gryffindor, grabbed his broom, and flew away, his Slytherin Cloak whipping behind him as he fled.

He had not just kissed Granger. No, it was all some type of dream, a weird hallucination...and he had _not_ enjoyed it!

* * *

Hermione sat up slowly, staring after the retreating figure of Malfoy. To further befuddle her brain, Malfoy had flown directly into the sun, causing it to make him look rather heroic on his broom. Her hand lifted to touch her lips, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Malfoy had just kissed her. _Malfoy_ had just _kissed_ her.

She shook her head, chosing not to dwell on such things. Harry and Ron would murder her if they found out...alright, so they'd murder Malfoy if they found out, but if they ever found out that she'd actually _enjoyed_ the kiss...they would kill her.

Not that she had enjoyed the kiss, told herself firmly, just as Malfoy had not enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

Both boy and girl went their separate ways, fully intending to forget the disturbing experience. Too bad Cupid has his arrows directed at both their hearts; and he's one excellent archer.

* * *

**_Remember, one shot! Anywho...what did you think of my bad excuse for a valentines day story? _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
